


Chatting Up A Storm

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comic Book Accurate, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Knowledge is the heaviest burden to bear, Mild Spoilers, Mon-El needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Mon-El talks to Irma, much to his own chagrin. Mostly about what he told Kara.  Minor Spoilers





	Chatting Up A Storm

“I told Kara part of what you told me. There was no way I was going to tell her everything. Letting her know about the Blight part was enough for now. I can't believe you'd lie to me like this.” Mon-El grumbled.

Irma winced. “I know you're mad at me.”   
“I'm not telling anyone you're the greatest psychic of the year 3000 either.” Mon-El frowned.

Irma looked at the ground. “I'm sorry for all the deception. I truly am! I know you hate me. But look at it this way, there are no more surprises from me! I am and will always be truthful to you now.” 

Mon-El took a deep breath. “I just, I don't know what to do here, Irma. You're my wife. I mean, I get that this is literally Karma for the deception I played against Supergirl, but this is just mean.” 

Irma frowned. “Mon-El, please, I know you are so mad at me, but I promise you, I never would have done any of this, if I didn't care about you.”

“Well, it's going to take a lot for me to trust you again. Good thing I'm not like my mother and you know, stab you.” Mon-El grumbled.

Irma flinched. “Mon-El, I can only apologize so much before it becomes hollow.”   
“I know, and I'm sorry, Irma, but this is a big enough deal that it's going to be awhile before I feel like you deserve my respect again.” Mon-El frowned.

“At least, as a small consideration, we could always have Kara beat me up.” Irma chuckled.

“No, that wouldn't end well for you. We all know she keeps holding back. We know what she's capable of.” Mon-El frowned.

“A lot of people never forgave her for not interfering in the Blight. I wasn't one of them.” Irma spoke.

Mon-El looked at his hands. “Do you know how difficult it is to tell Kara I know what she is capable of? I can't tell her the full extent of everything.” 

“I think she probably has an inkling now of her immortality.” Irma spoke.  
“Oh, I understand that, but she holds back on everything, and until she unlocks her full potential, I don't see the Reign situation working out well.” Mon-El frowned.

“Then maybe you need to be honest enough with her. Tell her exactly what she needs to know. Tell her the full truth about Reign.” Irma spoke.

Mon-El shivered. “Tell Kara that her own father created Reign? Yeah, that's not going to end well at all for my continued ability to be living!” 

“I don't think she's the type to kill the messenger. Even though she will be angry. It was more than her father though.” Irma spoke.

“I'm still getting used to all this. I really don't want to be the one to tell Kara that her own father used the DNA from Doomsday itself to create the World-Killers. Do you honestly see that ending well?” Mon-El spoke.

Irma frowned. “Okay, you do have a point there, but she will hate us forever if we keep this from her.”

“In time, I will tell her. I promise you, Irma. But she will not like knowing her father's dark side.” 

“At least it's doesn't involve Darkseid.” Irma chuckled.

“Well, there is that lucky series of events.” Mon-El grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comics are weird, man. I cannot wait to see how they deal with this all now.


End file.
